


Recoger los pedazos que quedan de mí me resulta demasiado

by Purplefeast



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Endgame, muy poco confort en verdad, obviamente contiene spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefeast/pseuds/Purplefeast
Summary: Retazos de lo que quedó de Ellie y Abby al final del juego.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ellie

—Ellie.

No me volví. La oía moverse detrás de mí mientras yo me alejaba más y más, aumentando la distancia a cada paso, y sabiendo que al final me perdonaría, o eso me empeñé en creer.

—Ellie, por favor.

No podía parar entonces. No, más bien no quería. Necesitaba seguir para mantener la cordura. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Me ahogaba en esa casa y Dina lo sabía. Pero ella me necesitaba allí, en la granja, en nuestro hogar, con J.J. Dejarlos fue horroroso, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo ese idilio y fingir que todo iba bien. Había una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que me decía que no merecía nada de aquello. Porque había dejado morir a Joel. Porque él estaba muerto y yo estaba viva. Porque la había dejado escapar a _ella_.

Necesitaba terminar _._ Y nada iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Ya no podía seguir.

Tras la pelea me había tumbado en la orilla y había metido la mano en el agua mientras esperaba que la hemorragia se cortase o simplemente me muriera allí. Lo que ocurriese antes.

Solo podía notar el dolor, por todo el cuerpo, mientras me agujereaba. En mis entrañas. En mi cabeza. En mi corazón. En mi alma. Creía que matarla haría que parase, me había obsesionado con ello, había soñado con ello. Pero no lo habría aliviado, y eso lo había entendido demasiado tarde.

—Joel, quiero que vuelvas.

Podía notar como su recuerdo me dejaba a medida que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y se fundía con el agua salada. Tampoco Dina me esperaría al volver casa. Ella no me perdonaría cuando ni siquiera podía perdonarme yo por haberme ido.

Lloré sobre la arena hasta perder la consciencia.


	2. Abby

El pelo había empezado a crecerme muy rápido. Cuando recuperamos algo de fuerza Lev intentó arreglármelo con unas tijeras, pero no le dejé. Pensaba que estaba bien no tocarlo hasta que midiera lo suficiente como para empezar a recogérmelo y entonces me lo retocaría. Y volvería a ser yo. La Abby de la trenza. La Abby con la fortaleza suficiente para encararlo todo.

—No nos queda mucho combustible —dijo Lev.

Estábamos en la cubierta del barco, al atardecer, el viento me revolvía el pelo mientras él me miraba apoyado en la barandilla.

Me acerqué hasta él, me agaché y le apreté contra mi pecho. Quería tanto a ese niño.

Había comenzado a ganar algo de peso gracias a lo que cazamos en la última isla antes de Catalina, un punto remoto en el océano, pero con la suficiente cantidad de plantas y animales pequeños para un par de semanas más. Hasta que diéramos con los Luciérnagas al fin.

Nos separamos y me di cuenta de que parecía que había crecido un par de centímetros. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Lev me tocó las puntas del cabello y yo le miré con curiosidad. Se quitó una de las gomas que llevaba en la muñeca y me hizo una coleta pequeña. La mayoría del pelo se sometió al agarre salvo unos pocos mechones cortos que se agolparon alrededor de mi cara.

Resopló por lo bajo y yo me reí. De verdad.

—Tenemos suficiente, te lo aseguro.

Al menos por el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> mi twitter: @Purplefeast


End file.
